


Unfinished Stories\One-shots

by shusaihara



Category: Big Nate Series - Lincoln Pierce (Novels), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Allergies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bullied Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Bullying, Cheating, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Crying, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Gen, Hand Jobs, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Homophobia, Kissing, Love, Lube, M/M, Male Friendship, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Riding, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Worth Issues, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence, child rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shusaihara/pseuds/shusaihara
Summary: This is a collection of my unfinished stories\one-shots, and one-shots in general.Posting a new unfinished story\one-shot every week![The stuff in this is from a long time ago [[2019]], so I don't write like whatever's in this anymore. Cringe ensues.][Just to add, none of the sexual tags are for the Big Nate story [[Except the rape + abuse tags. Sorry.]], alright? Just gotta clarify that. Also I don't condone shipping "real life" people this was in the past]
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Kudos: 3





	1. A Broken Diamond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way all the stuff in this book are copied and pasted from my doc manager on ffnet. Expect bad grammar, spelling mistakes, and cringe.

She was a diamond.

An angel diamond.

She was sparkling.

But people couldn't accept it.

They dulled her.

They used her.

They broke her.

She's just a broken diamond now.

They lied to her.

She never had anyone.

She thought everyone was untrustworthy.

They were.

Her friends tried.

Tried to help.

But she just pushed them away,

And that was a mistake.

Everyone hated her.

Deedee Holland was just...

A broken diamond?


	2. Big Nate Chapter 1 ["Promises don't last forever"]

'Nate! Wake up!'

That was Nate's Dad. Nate got up and got dressed for school. Then, he went downstairs to eat his breakfast.

"Morning, twerp.'

'Ugh.' Ellen was acting bratty, as usual. Nate thought.

' So, anything exciting happening today?' As usual, Nate's dad had to ask some form of question.

'Ooh! Yes!' Then Ellen started rambling about some homecoming thing.

Nate just rolled his eyes, finished breakfast, and walked to school.

Alone.

'Usually Francis would walk with me...' Nate thought. He just shrugged it off as he probably forgot.

Nate got to school.

' Yo! Dude!'

It was Teddy.

'Yes?'

" Francis has completely gone bonkers! He's hanging out with Randy and he thinks he's one of the 'popular' kids!'

Woah. Francis? A 'cool' kid?

Nate ran inside.

There was Francis. Yep, indeed was he with Randy.

'Francis!'

Francis turned around. Nate was confused. Francis now had grey contacts, a leather jacket, the glasses were long gone, and he had a cold expression on his face.

'Nate.. Oh, Nate...'

Francis gave Nate a sly smile.

'Francis.. What are you smiling about? Why are you hanging out with Randy?'

Francis laughed.

'Let's just say it's out..'

Nate was more confused.

'it...?'

It clicked. A tear rolled down his face.

' Francis! You secret/pinky sweared/promised!' ( cannot remember what it was )

Francis walked away, saying

'Promises can break, like ours just did.'

Nate fell to the ground, and cried.

'Dude? Are you alright?'

'Teddy...?'

Nate ran to the bathroom. 'Wait, Nate!' Teddy shouted.

He burst into a stall and silently cried.

" Francis... why?'

A teardrop fell onto the ground, and as it was evaporating one last memory could be seen.

" Let's make a secret/pinky swear/promise!'

" Ok! And we will never, ever break it!'

Nate bitterly laughed.

'Promises don't last forever...'


	3. Big Nate Chapter 2 ["It hurts..."]

The bathroom door ever solely creaked open.

'Shit. Must be Teddy.' Nate thought. He didn't want to look like a fool, so he wiped his tears and said;

" Teddy? I'm over here.'

The stall door opened.

It was Francis. With his gang.

"Francis...? What are you-'

*BAM*

...

Nate had a black eye.

" OW!'

Francis looked at him, with his dull eyes and said;

'Teddy isn't doing much better, so quit the whining.'

Teddy?

Nate ran out of the bathroom and went to look for Teddy.

He was behind the school.

He was all beat up, his clothes were ripped, he was bleeding, it was horrific.

'...T-Teddy..?'

...

...

" Nate? '

Teddy looked up, and he was shocked.

" Nate? Where did you get that black eye?'

Nate didn't really want to answer, so he diverted the question.

" UH.. Teddy? How are you feeling?'

Teddy wanted to protest, but now was probably not a good time.

"It hurts Nate, when someone betrays you.'

'It hurts...'


	4. Big Nate Chapter 3 ["Broken people make decisions they'll regret."]

Teddy silently cried.

All Nate could do was give Teddy a long hug.

...

" Nate? C-Can we go now? We're gonna be l-late."

Nate stayed silent.

"Sure, Teddy."

And as they walked, Nate realized one thing.

Teddy was broken.

Broken as in himself, not his injuries.

So they went to the nurse and she fixed them up.

And then they went to their classes.

skip to lunch*

Nate was walking to the lunchroom.

"Hi Nate!"

It was DeeDee. Typical.

And Chad was with her.

"Oh, Hey DeeDee. Hi, Chad."

And then they walked and chatted to the lunchroom.

Nate thought Teddy was going to chat with him.

But he's...

talking with Francis...?

Teddy turns around.

"Nate..?"

Nate just stood there, in shock.

"What were you doing with Francis?"

Teddy just looked down.

" I'm sorry Nate. We can't be friends."

Nate just walked away, saying-

"I don't care."

But Teddy cared. He regretted it.

But he was blackmailed, so he had to.

Nate walked into the lunchroom, while Francis and his friends bullied him.

sigh*

Nate only thought-

"Broken People make desicions they'll regret."


	5. Big Nate Chapter 4 ["Family is forever, right?"]

Nate continued his day at school.

And then he went home.

That would be the worst mistake ever.

"Dad! I'm home!"

No reply.

Suddenly, Nate got tugged at and hidden in a closet.

"Nate! Be quiet!"

Nate was confused.

But then he saw his dad.

He was drunk...?

"Ellen! Where's that boy?"

" Dad, i told you, he's not here!"

*whack*

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Nate's dad walked away.

Ellen went to Nate.

" I love you Nate."

And she gave him a teddy bear.

And then Ellen left.

Nate couldn't believe it.

He came out of the closet and put the teddy bear away.

"Nate..?"

It was his dad.

"Oh... hey dad..."

*smash*

Nate was now bleeding. Nate's dad had thrown a beer bottle at him.

And then Nate was tortured.

"Ellen, why did you have to leave? Why didn't you take me with you?"

Nate whispered as Nate's dad walked away.

A paper was sticking out. Nate took it and read it.

"Family Forever!"

Nate bitterly laughed.

"Family is forever, right?"


	6. Big Nate Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 and 6 are forever lost. I can't find them in the document manager on FFnet [my old fanfiction account]  
> 

Nate woke up in someone's house. He got scared, not knowing where it was.

**" Finally, Nate. You're awake."**

**" Oh. Hey."** Nate said. _Artur?!_

 **" I see you on the ground, so I help you. I bring you to my house. You can stay if you want."** Artur says.

Nate groans, trying to remember anything. The last thing he remembered was him on the bench.

 **"Uh.. thanks, Artur."** Nate says. He can't help but look everywhere other than Artur.

Artur grabs Nate's hand, making him face him.

**" W-What?!"**

**" You're safe now."**

**" I know, Artur."**

Artur lets go of Nate. Nate looks around, finally. **" Where are your parents, anyway?"**

 **" Father is on a work vacation in another country. Mother is away right now."** _Jeez, could this guy talk any less formal?_

**" So.. it's just you?"**

**" Yes. Feel free to do anything you want."**

Nate smiles, for once. Even though the pain inside hurts, he can't help but smile at the fact that he's safe, now.

He gets up, and starts to explore the house.

 **" Wow. You've got a cool room."** Nate says.

**" Thank you. Would you like me to tell you where these souvenirs are from? This one is from-"**

**" Uh.. no thanks. I can read. And see."** Nate says, ignoring Artur.

Soon, it turns to night.

**" I have a guest room. You can sleep there."**

_Thank god. I didn't want to sleep with him._ Nate thinks, walking to the guest room.

He slides into the bed, pulling the blanket over him.

He then notices he smells fresh and his clothes are changed.

 _hmm.. wonder why? i dont remember this._ He thinks, slowly falling asleep.

* * *

Nate yawns as he wakes up. He looks around, remembering he's in Artur's house.

He also realises that today is Monday.

**" Nate. Get up, we have to go to school."**

Nate doesn't want to. He doesn't want to go back.. there.

But he has to, as now he's being led on, given clothes and told to change and brush his teeth.

He does so, then walking downstairs.

 **" Good morning."** Artur says, setting down two plates of food.

Nate eagerly eats. Soon it is time for school.

Nate sighs, once he reaches the place.

" **I'm going to go with Jenny."** Artur says, walking away.

Nate sighs. He walks in the building.

There he sees his ex-friends. They're laughing at something.

 **" Hey, look. It's Nate, the gay bitch."** Randy snickers.

Nate gets mad. What part of him made him look in any way.. gay?

 **" Look, he is even wearing Artur's clothing."** Francis says.

 **" Maybe some freaky stuff went on, rape boy."** Teddy adds.

Nate gets the clothing part. _But how did they.._

Francis notices. **" Your dad's all over the news. He's arrested."**

**" Guess you don't got a dad or a mom now, orphan."**

Nate ignores them, walking away.

But everywhere he goes, he can hear them snickering.

Hearing them laughing and spilling words that he hates.

Even Dee-Dee and Chad stare at him from time to time.

He continues his day, tries not to let it get to him.

But at the end of the day, he feels like rough housing a few people.

He sighs, walking out of the school.

* * *

" **Hey!"** Artur says, catching up to him.

 **" What?"** Nate says.

**" You alright?"**

**" Yeah."**

_Is Artur clueless?_ Nate thinks. He just continues walking.

They reach Artur's house, walking in.

Nate only goes upstairs, going into his ''room''.

He then breaks.

Tears flowing down his face. The comments really got to him.

Feeling like shit.

He hates this. He hates this feeling.

He hates himself.

When he thought he was fine.

The feeling came crashing all again.

Holding the teddy bear, he sobs.

Nothing will ever be normal.


	7. Vkook Chapter 1 ["Friendship... or more?]

Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jungkook were friends.

Just friends.

Just **friends...?**

Jungkook sighed. He knew that he could never date, or even like his other team member. It was frowned upon the ARMY, and plus, Taehyung **didn't even like him back**...

" _Dinner time!"_ said Jin.

_**Do i have to?** _

Jungkook sighed again. They would probably question if he didn't come. So he did.

" _Hey Jungkook!"_ Taehyung said and smiled.

_**Cute.** _

Jungkook stopped. He would **never. like. him. back.**

so he went and ate his dinner but then left pretty quickly.

_**why am i crying? no one will care if i do this one cut right? No one will see...** _

_"Hey, he kind of left a bit early..."_ Namjoon said.

" _I'll go check on him!"_ Taehyung smiled as he went upstairs.

Tae went upstairs to go and check on him.

" _Jungkook!"_

Tae opened the door.. and paused.

" _Jung...kookie?"_

_**Shit. Taehyung caught me right out in the open.** _

_"Namjoonie! Jinnie! Jun-"_

Jungkook grabbed Tae and pinned him onto the wall.

" _Listen. If you tell anyone about this, I'm going to kill you. Shut up!"_

**_h-huh...? he's crying..?_ **

Taehyung got scared and started running while crying.

 _"Tae baby? What's wrong?"_ Jin asked.

_**im so dead. when they find out they will be so mad and-** _

_"It's nothing, Jinnie. No worries."_

**_what...? he covered for me..?_ **

Jungkook could hear someone coming upstairs.

_"Jungkook! Do you have anything to do with this?"_

**_Shit._ **

_"N-No!"_

_"Alright then!"_

Jungkook went to Taehyung.

" _I'm sorry Taehyung..."_

Tarhyung paused. **He's saying sorry?**

_"It's ok, Kookie!"_

And then Taehyung gave Jungkook a little kiss, on the forehead.

Jungkook was really red when he went upstairs.

**_Holy shit he kissed me omg why...?_ **

**_Is this just a friendship... or more?_ **


	8. Vkook Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, 3, and 4 are forever lost. RIP

Taehyung didn't know how he had to tell both of them he liked them both.

Honestly, Taehyung wanted a polymoraus relationship.

He had heard the other members getting up.

Yoongi and Hoseok walked in. "Taehyung, you're making breakfast?"

"Yeah. The other hyungs went out to sort things."

"Oh, ok." Hoseok stole a piece and ate it.

" Taehyung, youre cooking is amazing ! "

Really? i thought it was bad.Taehyung thought.

"Wheres Jungkook ?" Taehyung wondered.

"Idk, he went out." Yoongi shrugged.

Jimin and Taehyung had both agreed to find Jungkook.

And so they went.

Jungkook sobbed. He really did feel confused. Did he want him, or Jimin?

Jungkook paused. He had just thought of something that could've been possible.

Does he like us both ?

Jungkook shook his head. That couldnt have been a possibility, right ?

But it just couldnt get off his mind.

He had to ask.

They had found Jungkook. " J-Jungkook?"

He turned around.

"Taehyung, who do you like? Me, or Jimin?"

Taehyung froze. Jimin stared at Taehyung. Wait, what ?

"I-I dont know! I l-like you both!" Taehyung said as he looked down.

Jimin and Jungkook both froze. " What?"

"You both are everything i wanted."

sorry for the short chapter! i am currently writing this on my phone, its small ( iphone 5 ) so sorry of any spelling errors! Im also writing this at 10;00pm on a saturday, and im tired. so here ! next chapter will be some... interesting stuff. lets just say its some... 18+.


	9. Vkook Chapter 6

( SMUT WARNING! )

" **You like us... both?"**

Jimin and Jungkook eyed each other, then looking down.

" **So... what should we do...?"** Jungkook whispered.

" **I'm not sure... Taehyung, what do you want?"** Jimin asked, looking at Taehyung.

 _What can I do...?_ Taehyung was uncomfortable. It would never work, but he could at least give it a try.

" **I know you guys won't accept this, but I have to get it out of me. Could we have a... threesome?"**

* * *

Namjoon and Jin walked back to the dorm. They had resolved their issue, after all.

" **Hey, welcome back!"** Hoseok waved and smiled. " **Come eat some breakfast!"**

Jin and Namjoon sat down. Namjoon took a bite. " **Wow! This cooking is better than Jin's ! Who made this?"**

Jin smacked Namjoon. " **Aish! Learn to be respectful for your hyung!"**

" **Oh, Taehyung made it."** Yoongi replied.

" **By the way, you wouldn't have happened to see Jimin, Jungkook, and Taehyung, have you?"**

" **Yeah, we did. Taehyung and Jimin went to look for Jungkook, but i don't know where..."**

" **Well they must be busy, that's for sure."**

* * *

_**Threesome...?** _

Jungkook froze. Jimin looked down.

" **I mean... sure, but its a one time thing only, alright?"** Jimin said. Jungkook nodded.

" **Let's do it then..."**

" **When..?"**

" **Later. For now, we need to get back to the dorm. My phone is blasting with calls and texts."**

* * *

***TIMESKIP TO NIGHT* ( SMUT! )**

**Everyone was sleeping, except the maknae line.**

" **You ready?" Taehyung asked. Jimin and Jungkook nodded.**

**Taehyung and Jimin started to tease Jungkook. Grabbing his ass, and touching his really obvious and raging boner.**

" **a..ahh!" Jungkook moaned. This sensation was a whole new level.**

**Taehyung started to rub Jungkook's cock, which was begging to be let out of Jungkook's tight jeans.**

**Meanwhile Jimin started making circles around Jungkook's ass.**

" **p-please..." Jungkook moaned, once again.**

**Jimin and Taehyung were hard. Jungkook started undressing, as so Taehyung and Jimin.**

" **Are you ready, Jungkook?" Jungkook could only nod.**

**Jimin grabbed some lube and sauirted it on his fingers. "Alright, it might feel weird but it'll feel nice, i promise." Jimin stuck one finger in.**

" **h-hyung..." "moan my name." "j-jimin..."**

**Taehyung started to rub on Jungkook's cock. It was dripping pre-cum.**

" **mmm... a-ah.." Jungkook felt amazed at the sensation.**

**Jimin then stuck two fingers in, going in and out, while simultaneously rubbing his own cock. "F-faster...!" Jungkook could only whisper.**

**Taehyung kept on teasing Jungkook's cock, then taking it in his mouth. His head bopped up and down. Jungkook felt ecstatic.**

**Jimin stuck a third finer, going fast, making Jungkook moan loudly.**

" **Ok... are you ready for us..?" Taehyung whispered, while giving Jungkook hickeys. He went down, to that sweet spot, sucking all the way.**

" **Y-yes..." Jungkook breathed.**

" **Alright." Jimin positioned himself on top of Jungkook's dick, while Taehyung positioned himself under Jungkook's tight asshole.**

**And then they went in.**

" **ahh...!" Jimin moaned, as he went up and down on Jungkook.**

" **d-dang... your asshole is tight..." Taehyung moaned, going in and out.**

**Jungkook couldn't even talk. He felt so... good. He moaned. "f-faster...hyung..."**

**And so they did go faster.**

**Jungkook couldn't take the pressure. He screamed and moaned as he came inside of Jimin. Taehyung was next to cum, moaning as he came inside of Jungkook. Jimin was the last to come, as he did on himself and Jungkook.**

" **T-that... was... hot." Taehyung moaned. "We should... probably... take... a shower."**

" **Ok..."**

**And they took a shower.**

**And then they went to sleep, cudding each other but naked. They were to tired to even put on clothes.**

_**And Taehyung could've never been happier.** _

* * *

They woke up the next day.

" **Ahh.. that was some great sex last night.."** Taehyung said

" **I can't even walk..."** Jungkook whined.

" **Let's go eat breakfast."** Jimin said.

They went downstairs, only to see their hyungs sitting at the table.

There was no breakfast, only a furious Jin, Namjoon with his hands on his face, Yoongi looking mad, and Hoseok looking defeated.

" **Morning, hyungs!"** Jungkook tried to put on his bunny smile, which was adored by everyone, but they just stayed quiet as Jin told them to sit down.

" **Alright. So basically last night we heard many, many sounds from your room. Then, in the morning, we see you guys, cuddling, naked! We didn't know what had happened. But then Hoseok here had showed us what was happening on Dispatch and Koreaboo! He also has pictures of when you guys decided to be careless and have a threesome! Do you know how this is going to affect us?!"** Jin screamed.

Everyone stayed silent. They had never seen Jin this angry. The maknae line stared at Hoseok as he looked down. Yoongi snatched Hoseok's phone out of his hands and showed them the pictures. They were laying, passed out, naked.

" **You guys didn't even use condoms, either. What were you thinking?"** Namjoon sighed.

" **You need to explain this, now."** Yoongi said, angrily. The maknae line was a bit scared. They hadn't seen Yoongi this mad, or Namjoon this dissapointed.

But the worst was Hoseok.

" **I'm worried for you guys. I don't know what went through your minds, but I'm just scared. Why have you become this way? Was it our fault? Was it my fault..?"** Hoseok whispered as tears rolled down his face. _Dang it, now we got Hoseok into an existential crisis._

" **I'll explain."** Taehyung sighed. _Oh boy, was this going to be hard to explain to the manager and the others._

" _Well then..._ _ **begin!**_ _and don't_ _ **lie.**_ _we want to know_ _ **the truth... untold."**_

* * *

this was my first time writing smut, sorry if it's bad. it's so cringe, ugh. also, next chapter will be about probably them all arguing and Taehyung cant choose.


	10. Vkook Chapter 7

_**Taehyung had to explain. But how? They would never approve of... this.** _

" **I.. alright. It all started when i realized i had feelings for Jungkook. But i also realized i had feelings for Jimin. I can't choose who i liked, and then they found out. To solve it, we agreed on having a threesome, and... sigh. Here we are. I'm really sorry. I can't choose. I'm so confused. About myself. About who i like, and who i love. I'm sorry."**

Everyone paused. They were speechless. Taehyung looked down, tears brimming his eyes. They never knew that Taehyung felt this way.

" **Taehyung..."** Jin whispered, not knowing what to say.

" **So... you like both.. of them?"** Namjoon asked.

" **And you decide to resolve it by having a threesome?! I don't know what you were thinking, but look. You should have talked to us about this. We could've helped you. Now you might have, like, fucking STD's or something."** Yoongi sighed, facepalming.

" **But.. Yoongi. They didn't know how to handle this. He felt confused, and he didn't know what to do. Please, forgive them. It is only a mistake."** Hoseok whispered.

" **A mistake? They should know better!"**

" **they didn't know! They're only young, they just wanted to try it out!"**

" **i don't care if they're young! Young or old, they still did it!"**

" **nothing can change it, alright?! we shouldn't be scolding them, we should be helping them!"**

" **then how are they supposed to learn that their actions have consequences?!"**

" **They should learn from their mistakes!"**

" **You bitch! Listen! They need to be punished for this?"**

" **Oh, so i'm the bitch? How about you? You're the one who saw it first, but you didn't admit it, you whore!"**

" **i'm not a whore! You don't know anything! how dare you disrespect your hyung like this?!"**

" **does it matter if you're my hyung? No! We're trying to solve this!"**

At this point, they were screaming and arguing. The maknae line was crying by now, in their rooms as they had hid, so that they wouldn't make their hyungs more mad.

Namjoon and Jin just sat there in shock, watching the argument. They glanced at each other, nodding as they thought the same thing. _**We have got to resolve this.**_

" **Stop arguing! There's no point in arguing! We need to resolve the problem!"** Namjoon screamed. But they didn't listen. They started fighting.

" **Namjoon! You made it worse!"**

" **What do you mean i made it worse?! I was only trying to help them! Fuck you!"**

" **fuck me? Oh boy, you must have a death wish, messing with me..."**

" **I'm not scared of you, Jin. Just because you have broad shoulders doesn't mean that you can fight!"**

And then they started fighting. Who was winning, you ask? Hoseok was winning, and Namjoon was winning. But then Yoongi was winning, and Jin was winning. They fought back and forth.

Yoongi grabbed Hoseok by his collar and smashed him into the wall. Hoseok punched Yoongi and pushed him away.

Namjoon ducked as Jin tried to punch him. Namjoon grabbed a vase lying on the table, pushed Jin, and threw it at him.

Jin got angry and pushed Namjoon into a table, breaking it.

Yoongi hissed as he fell down. He grabbed Hoseok, and pushed him. Hoseok smashed into a special picture frame. It was a special shrine dedicated to Bts and their accomplishments. They paused as Hoseok smashed into it, destroying it. Hoseok fell down as he passed out. He was all beaten up, bloody, bruised up.

Yoongi backed away, asking himself if he had really done that to him. He himself was also beaten up, with a black eye.

Jin was bleeding from his head, glass shards piercing his head.

Namjoon had bruises all over him, wincing as his back hurt again. They looked around. The place looked horrible. Had they really caused this?

" **W-what...?"** Jin whispered.

" **This is not how we solve problems. We should have talked it out."** Namjoon sighed.

Yoongi didn't respond, only nodding. It was terrifying. They decided to go to a hospital, as they needed to heal.

* * *

Jungkook shivered, hearing the arguments and fighting. He had really wish he never was the cause of this.

Jimin, on the other hand, felt dirty. He felt guilty, because he was literally the cause of Taehyung liking Jimin, and then he liked both of them, and now there it was.

Taehyung cried as he heard fighting and arguing downstairs. He wanted to die, right there and then. He really couldn't choose who he liked. But now that he's got to know them, he realized.

_**I like Jungkook.** _

* * *

The four drove to the hospital, Hoseok still passed out, and Yoongi crying. Jin and Namjoon were just focused on getting there.

" **I-I'm sorry, baby. Please, wake up."** Yoongi cried. He wished he had never done that to Hoseok.

Jin tried not to cry as he drove to the hospital. Namjoon also tried not to cry, but hearing Yoongi so... broken, and heartbroken got to him. He started to cry.

Hoseok was in his own dream world, though...

—-

**Hoseok opened his eyes. "Where am i...?" Hoseok realized he was in his dream world. "Hope World."**

**He started to run. He saw flashbacks, memories.**

**And then it flashed to what was happening in the car.**

" **Yoon..?" Hoseok gasped. He saw Yoongi... just sitting there. Crying. Broken as can be.**

**Hoseok felt so bad. He wanted to wake up and tell Yoongi it was ok.**

**Obviously, he couldn't. As the flashback ended, Hoseok's dream world started collapsing.**

" **No! No!" Hoseok tried to grab onto something. Anything.**

**He felt Yoongi's tight arms wrap around him.**

" **Help!" Hoseok screamed as he fell. Into the dark abyss.**

" **I love you, Yoongi." Hoseok closed his eyes for the last time.**

* * *

Taehyung decided to go downstairs. There, he saw Jungkook, crying.

He walked to Jungkook and hugged him.

" **Jungkook... I love you."**

Jungkook perked up.

" **Wh-what...?"**

" **i love you."**

" **I thought you liked Jimin, too...?"**

" **I realized that I truly love you."**

" **But how about Jimin...?"**

" **He's ok. He's got Y/N."**

" **Alright. Where's the others..?"**

" **I don't know... let's call them."**

***RING* *RING* *RING* *RI-**

" **Hello?"**

" **namjoon! Where are you guys?"**

" **remember how we fought?"**

" **Y-yeah...?"**

" **Hoseok passed out, we're pretty beaten up, we're driving to the hospital."**

" **Oh.."**

" **Yeah... sorry."**

" **Can we visit you?"**

" **Sure. By the way, we're sorry for arguing and fighting. That wasn't the right way to solve it."**

" **It's ok."**

" **Alright. Bye."**

" **Bye, hyung."**

***BEEP***

Taehyung sighed. " **Who did you call?"** Jungkook asked, curiously.

" **It was Namjoon-hyung. They had to go to the hospital."**

" **Oh."**

" **It's alright. Can we..."**

" **Hmm...?"**

" **Can we kiss...?"**

" **Haha, sure. If that's what you want."**

Taehyung leaned in, kissing Jungkook fully on the lips.

Jungkook moaned. He kissed back.

Taehyung's tongue was begging for entrance. So Jungkook allowed.

Taehyung's tongue explored his mouth.

They shared a deep, meaningful kiss.

And then Jimin walked in.

Taehyung quickly got off Jungkook, stopping the kiss.

" **Uh... hi, Jiminie!"**

" _ **What.. the... fuck.. is.. wrong with you..?"**_

" _ **You.. better fucking... explain."**_

* * *

" **Who was that..?"** Jin asked, eyes focused on getting to the hospital. They were close.

" **Taehyung. He wanted to know where we were."**

" **We have got to resolve the problem."** Jin said, sighing.

" **Maybe they already have."** Yoongi could be heard, but he sobbed through half of it.

" **What do you mean..?"** Jin asked, curiously.

" **I'm just saying. Maybe Y/N could help us fix this."** Yoongi shrugged.

" **Whatever you think, Yoongi. I don't care."** Namjoon said.

" **We're here."** Jin said as they got out of the car, Yoongi carrying Hoseok.

They walked in.

" **Hello, how may i- oh..."** The receptionist sighed. " **Follow me."**

The receptionist took the four to the doctors.

They went and the doctors put them on the beds, laying them down.

Then, they passed out...

* * *

" **Jimin. I don't love you anymore.. i love Jungkook."**

" **But... Taehyung! I lose my virginity to Jungkook, and then he just takes it and dates... you!"**

" **Jimin, please understand. I love Jungkook, truly.**

" **Taehyung... if it makes you happy.. ok. But! Jungkook, you better treat him well, or else-"**

" **Yeah, yeah. Jimin, you can have Y/N."**

" **Shut up..."**

The three giggled. They decided to play Overwatch, and they had a wholesome night...

* * *

Namjoon woke up. He felt dazed, and got up. He started walking, not caring that the I.V's were still on him.

He found Jin. He looked... ok.

He then went to find Yoongi. He had a eyepatch. _He looks like a pirate, haha._

He went to find Hoseok. He didn't look ok.

Then again, Namjoon wasn't looking better, either.

The doctor came in. " **Mm? Namjoon, you're not supposed to be out."**

" **Sorry. I just wanted to check on the others."**

" **It's ok. Here. Let's walk back and I'll tell you about everyone's condition."**

" **Ok."**

The doctor explained that Hoseok and Namjoon would have to stay longer because they were the most beaten up.

They walked to Namjoon's room, and Namjoon lied down.

" **Wait. Jin is ok, he'll be here shortly. Yoongi is visiting Hoseok right now."**

" **Thank you."**

The doctor left the room and Namjoon sighed.

Jin walked in. " **Hi, baby."**

" **Hey, Jinnie."**

" **Are you alright?"**

" **Yes. The doctor said that me and Hoseok has to stay longer here."**

" **im going to visit everyday, i promise. I will miss you."**

" **What do you mean?"**

" **Me and Yoongi are getting discharged tommorow."**

" **What..?"**

" **Don't worry your pretty little head about it. Let's just sleep."**

" **Alright."**

* * *

" **Hoseok...?"**

" **ah..y-yoongi..?"**

" **Are you alright?"**

" **No... i hurt all over."**

" **oh."**

" **I'm sorry for hurting you, Hoseok."**

" **It's ok. I love you."**

" **I love you too."**

" **You're getting discharged tommorow, yet i have to stay longer."**

" **Oh.. i'll visit you everyday.. i promise."**

" **Thanks.."**

* * *

The trio soon fell asleep.

But Jungkook tried to stay up longer. He watched as the other two fell asleep.

It was cute.

Jungkook sighed, and smiled.

" **I now know that I am truly.."**

" **At** _ **home."**_

_**Home sweet home.** _

* * *

hey so i consider y/n as an actual person but if you think that it should be you then ok. just saying y/n is shipped with jimin now. also next chapter will be feisty with hoseok... let's just say that he'll have some... problems.


	11. Vkook Chapter 8

hey.. i consider Y/N an actual real person alright? I don't put it as it is you. I think Y/N could be an actual person, alright? Also, Y/N can be male or female, so that is why i put either "they" or i do not use pronouns "she" or "he". Also, i will use "Y/N alot in replacement of "he" or "she". Because I see alot of Y/N females, so i decided that the gender doesn't matter.

Okay, Y/N will now be in it, but it will not really affect the story. It is still Vkook.

Thank you.

* * *

( next day )

Jimin woke up. He yawned, fluttering his eyes as he looked over to Taehyung and Jungkook, who were sleeping.

Jimin then remembered what had happened yesterday. He frowned.

_Wait... maybe this wouldn't have all happened if Hoseok didn't tell the others._

Jimin growled, realizing that maybe if Hoseok hadn't told the hyungs, Jimin would still have Taehyung. He wanted **revenge.**

" **Hoseok... you're going to really get it when you come home..."**

Jimin started to devise a plan to get revenge...

Jungkook groaned, waking up to see a mad Jimin.

" **You alright?"** Jungkook yawned.

Jimin grabbed Jungkook and moved him onto the side, making sure that Taehyung wouldn't hear.

" **Alright. I'm planning to get revenge on Hoseok. If he never told, this wouldn't have happened. Now look, they're mad at you and me and Taehyung. It's Hoseok fault, don't you agree?"**

Jungkook thought about it. It was technically Hoseok's fault, right? " **Yes."**

" **So this is the plan..."**

* * *

Namjoon sighed, getting up from Jin's bed. He heard Jin whine at the loss of touch.

" **Hyung, I have to go."**

" **Oh... okay. Bye, Namjoon."**

" **Bye, Jin."**

Namjoon walked out, and went to go look for Yoongi.

Namjoon peeked in Hoseok's room, and paused, seeing them all cuddled up.

He decided to wait until they finished, and walked backwards, pretending not to see what he just saw.

Namjoon walked in. " **Yoongi-hyung, we're getting discharged today. C'mon, we have to go."**

" **Oh, really?"** Yoongi looked over to Hoseok, who was looking pretty sad.

" **...bye, yoongi-hyung..."**

Yoongi's heart broke at the sight of Hoseok's disappointment. " **Bye, Hoseok. I promise I'll come and see you..."**

Hoseok smiled, waving as Namjoon and Yoongi left the hospital.

They soon reached home.

" **Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook! We're home!"** Namjoon shouted, earning some groans from the others as they woke up.

Jungkook was the first to come downstairs. " **Where's Hoseok and Jin?"**

Namjoon and Yoongi looked at each other, not sure if they should tell them. " **ah...they're still in the hospital.."**

Jungkook raised an eyebrow, cocking his head to the side in confusion. " **Why? They're not hurt that bad, are they?"**

Namjoon looked at Jungkook in confusion. " **Taehyung didn't tell you?"**

" **No.."**

Yoongi sighed, looking at the two confused boys. " **Look, Jungkook. Hoseok is really, really hurt right now, and Jin... I don't know, but I guess he's hurt too."**

Namjoon looked at Yoongi. " **Yeah... Jin was bleeding from his head, remember? And if his head is bleeding, maybe his brain could be bleeding too, and then he would-"**

" **Namjoon! No need to hyperventilate and worry. They'll be fine."** _Right?_ Yoongi said, looking at a worried Namjoon.

Jungkook looked shocked, staring at the two in disbelief. Just then, Taehyung and Jimin came downstairs.

Yoongi looked away. Taehyung looked down. It was awkward since the stuff that happened yesterday.

Namjoon looked at the two in worry. Just yesterday, they were polar opposites and they hated each other. _Now what? They just can't go back to the way it was, right?_

 _Y_ oongi looked up, and spoke. " **Hey, Taehyung. I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday.."**

Taehyung looked up, a bit shocked that his hyung would apologize. Usually Taehyung was the one to apologize. " **O-Oh... It's okay.. and I'm sorry for the things I did..."**

Silence. Awkwardness filled the room, as Namjoon and Jungkook looked at each other in discomfort.

Namjoon inwardly sighed. _This is never going to be resolved, huh..._

 _N_ amjoon looked at Taehyung. " **We need to talk."**

Taehyung gulped, following Namjoon as they left the hall.

Now it was just Yoongi, Jungkook, and Jimin.

" **I'm going. Have fun."** Jimin left.

It was just Yoongi and Jungkook, now.

" **Want to play some games?"** Jungkook asked

" **Well, okay."** Yoongi said, shrugging.

Jungkook and Yoongi walked over to the living room. They sat down.

" **So.. what's the game?"** Yoongi asked.

Jungkook pulled Yoongi on top of him, in his lap.

" **The game is called** _ **Sit on my lap and let me pleasure you."**_

And with that, Jungkook dug into Yoongi's neck. Yoongi let out a low moan.

" **J-Jungkook-ah.. we can't be doing this..."**

Meanwhile, Jimin stared from afar. He smirked, looking at the photo he took. Revenge to Hoseok, and make Taehyung break up with Jungkook? A 2 in 1 karma. Jimin was a genius.

_Wait. If Jin's in the same hospital as Hoseok, then I'll just text Jin and then Hoseok would find out!_

So he texted Jin and sent him the pictures.

* * *

_ChimChimShorty! Has made a group chat with WorldwideHyung!_

_ChimChimShorty! Is now online._

_**C** _ **himChimShorty** _**:** _ _Jin, I need to ask you something. And you've got to tell Hoseok._

_WorldwideHyung! is now online._

_**WorldwideHyung:** _ _Alright. What is it?_

**ChimChimShorty** _**: *** _ _sends picture * You've got to tell him, hyung._

_**WorldwideHyung:** _ _Oh... I am so going to kill Yoongi when I get out of this hospital._

**ChimChimShorty** _**:** _ _Yeah. Well, I have to go now. Got to make sure they don't do any freaky stuff. Bye._

_**WorldwideHyung:** _ _What?! Sigh...Bye._

_ChimChimShorty ! Is now offline._

_WorldwideHyung! Is now offline._

_Group chat ended. Would you like to see the chat?_

* * *

_H_ oseok sighed. He was still in the white hospital room, all alone. The walls, plain white... or was it gray? The flowers Yoongi had gotten for him, from somewhere... _But where?_

The chair in which Yoongi had sat on, when he was comforting him. The tablestand beside him, which had all of his belongings, ( which was really only his phone ) on the right.

To his left was the IV's that were sticking in his arm. They were everywhere. _So many.._

Then, a knock came onto his door. " **Come in!"** Hoseok said.

Jin walked in. " **Hey, Hoseok."**

Hoseok looked at him, in disbelief. His top of his head was wrapped in... he didn't know what it was. _Something to stop the bleeding, that is?_ And there was blood.

" **Jin.. why are you out of bed? Shouldn't you be relaxing?"** Hoseok asked.

" **Oh, I'm fine! It's just a head injury.."** Jin said, his voice trailing off as he finally looked at Hoseok.

Hoseok had IV's all over his arm, which was probably for keeping him awake and alive. He was bruised all over and bleeding, which was covered by many bandages. _And yet he's still happy?_

" **Why are you so happy? Doesn't it hurt?"** Jin asked, sitting down on a chair.

" **I just want to stay positive..?"** Hoseok said, cocking his head to the side, facing Jin.

" **Uh huh... and how do you feel about Yoongi and what he did..?"** Jin asked, not realizing what he said. It just slipped out, and he couldn't really think of any starter conversations.

Hoseok looked at him, a bit sad. Jin realized what he had said. " **Oh... sorry..."**

Hoseok just shook his head and gave him a smile. " **It's okay! And plus, Yoongi still loves me!"**

Jin eyed him, sadly, but Hoseok didn't notice. Hoseok didn't know about Yoongi cheating on him.

Jin decided not to tell him. Not yet. Hoseok was already in enough pain, why hurt him more?

" **Ah, yes. Of course he does."** Jin said, lying straight through his teeth.

" **So.. I'm guessing he did it in a fit of anger.. but it's not his fault!"** Hoseok said.

" **What do you mean?! He was fucking killing you!"** Jin said, in disbelief.

" **I know.."** Hoseok looked away, his voice getting quieter. " **But it was my fault, wasn't it?"** Hoseok whispered that last part.

Jin still heard it, regardless. " **No, it wasn't! He was arguing with everything you said, and he was the first one to make a move and hit you!"**

Hoseok got angry. " **Are you really saying that it was his fault? Maybe it was, but I forgive him, okay? But at least he cares about me! Unlike Namjoon!"**

Jin looked back at him in shock, and Hoseok realized what he had just said. " **O-oh! Hyung, I-I'm s-"**

Jin grabbed his phone and just showed him the picture. Hoseok was shocked.

" **Guess your life isn't perfect either, huh?"** Jin whispered, walking away.

Hoseok could only cry in despair.

* * *

Namjoon looked at his dongsaeng, who was fidgeting by the second.

" **Alright, Taehyung. Let me get this straight. You basically had a threesome with Jimin and Kook because you didn't know who you liked?"**

Taehyung stayed quiet, only nodding.

" **Could you have or have not considered if you could've had a poly relationship instead..? Also.. have you even thought it out properly?"**

Taehyung looked up at Namjoon. " **Hyung.. I like Jungkook. I've liked him all this time. Since the beginning. Jimin.. I don't know how to word this. Ah, you know how you have that friend that you've at least had feelings for before? Yeah, I.. I'm just going to tell you, but you can't tell anyone, okay?"**

Namjoon nodded. " **I promise, Tae."**

" **Alright. So.. I've liked Jimin in high-school, but then I realized he probably didn't like me back. But then... one day, when you were out with Jin-hyung to solve things, I was making breakfast, and Jimin came up to me and was acting very... innocent and inappropriate to me. And I couldn't resist it, I mean.. look at him.. and then I had liked both of them."**

Namjoon listened, nodding as Taehyung let out all of his feelings and thoughts. " **Ah, so that's why you did that. So.. you like only Jungkook now?"**

Taehyung sighed. " **Yes. I told Jimin, but he didn't look too happy."**

" **He's just sad he isn't with you anymore."**

" **Yeah, but I told him he's got Y/N."**

" **What?! Taehyung!"**

Taehyung and Namjoon laughed.

What a great bonding moment.

* * *

Yoongi quickly got off of Jungkook. " **A-Ah, Maknae! We can't be doing this! You know I'm with Hoseok-"** Yoongi quickly shut his mouth, but it was too late.

" **You're dating Hoseok?"** Jungkook asked, curiously.

Yoongi looked away. " **No one was supposed to find out.."**

 _Oh... this is why Jimin wanted me to do this stuff for Hoseok's revenge.._ Jungkook thought.

" **It's alright, Yoongi. He will not find out. Do not worry."** Jungkook hugged Yoongi.

" **Oh, o-okay.."** Yoongi hugged Jungkook back.

" **And I'm sorry..."** Jungkook said.

" **For what..?"** Yoongi asked.

" **You know... the game.. and.."** Jungkook quickly shut his mouth, not wanting to tell him about the plan.

" **It's okay... and..?"** Yoongi asked.

" **It's nothing. Want to play Overwatch?"** Jungkook asked.

" **Jungkook! You always are playing games.. Silly, you've never grown up, haven't you?"** Yoongi said, sitting down as they started a game.

And they played games and had fun.

* * *

Jimin walked outside, after sending the pictures. He decided to take a walk, for no apparent reason.

He had decided to stop and sit at a bench, just to take a look at the nature around him.

He then looked to his left and saw...

_Y/N..._

Jimin looked at Y/N in shock. " **Y/N!"**

Y/N looked over, to see Jimin. " **Oh, Jimin! I haven't seen you in a long time!"**

Jimin smiled. " **What are you doing here?"**

" **I'm just here studying abroad."** Y/N smiled.

" **Oh.. that's nice."** Jimin said.

" **So... how is the other members doing?"** Y/N asked, completely oblivious to what happened.

Jimin looked away. " **The hyungs got into a huge fight, and now Hoseok and Jin is in hospital."**

" **What?!"** Y/N said, in shock. " **Why?!"**

Jimin looked down. " **Me and Kook and Tae.. did something we weren't supposed to."**

Y/N realized it was them.. that article that Y/N had saw.. _it was really them._

" **Oh... do you know what hospital Hoseok and Jin are in?"**

" **Yes."** Jimin told Y/N the hospital.

Y/N gave Jimin their number. " **Look, I have to go, but here's my number in case you want to talk to me. I'll come and visit you and the other later!"**

Jimin smiled. " **Okay, bye!"**

Y/N ran away. Jimin couldn't help but think that he should leave Taehyung to Jungkook. _They are happy the way they are.. but it's too late.._

Jimin didn't know if he had feelings for Y/N, or Taehyung. But if he went with Taehyung, and he found out, their friendship would be ruined. All those memories and fun times they had. He didn't want to ruin that.

And Y/N seemed like the best choice at the moment..

* * *

( later )

Hoseok tried stopping the tears. He couldn't stop them, of course.

He heard a knock at the door. " **Jin? I'm sorry.."**

But.. it wasn't Jin.

It was Y/N.

" **Y/N..? What are you doing here?"** Hoseok looked at Y/N in shock.

Hoseok and the other members hadn't seen Y/N since they had decided to debut as idols ( k-pop group ). But Y/N had secretly supported them all the way, and they hadn't forgotten about them.

" **Look.. I ran into Jimin and we had a nice, lovely chat. But.. then I found out what happened.. so I decided to see you."**

Hoseok smiled. " **Well, you're here now."**

" **But why are you sad..?"** Y/N asked, noticing his tears.

" **Oh, it's nothing! It's just that these Iv's are really hurting my arm..."** Hoseok laughed it off.

Y/N wanted to ask Hoseok more about the fight, but now probably wasn't the best time to ask him about it. So they laughed together.

" **So.. how's Jin? I heard he is in the same hospital as you.."**

Hoseok stopped laughing. " **..oh, he's good."** Hoseok said, seriously.

" **Did something happen between you two?"** Y/N asked, concerned.

" **Of course not!"** Hoseok said, cheerily.

Y/N decided to stay quiet and not question it.

" **So.. how is your studies?"** Hoseok asked.

" **Is that all you could think of?"** Y/N asked.

" **Yes!"**

" **Well... my studies are doing well! I got into a good school, and I love my degree!"**

" **Well, Well... going with that degree, huh? Same, old Y/N."**

" **Hoseok..!"** Y/N pushed Hoseok, playfully. " **anyway, you have really changed since the last time I saw you.. what was it.. 7 years ago?"**

" **Yeah.. 2013. You have really changed, too."**

" **Well... anyway.. I hope you do well, okay?"** Y/N hugged Hoseok.

" **Okay. You, too!"** Hoseok said, hugging Y/N back.

Y/N then left the room, looking for Jin.

Meanwhile, Hoseok decided to go to sleep.

Y/N soon found Jin's room, opening the door.

There sat Jin, reading a book.

" **Hey, Seokjin!"** Y/N said.

Jin looked up. " **Y/N! Haven't seen you in a long time!"**

" **Yeah, just wanted to drop by, and see if you're alright!"** Y/N said.

" **So.. what are you doing in the hospital?"**

" **Oh, well... I ran into Jimin while I was taking a walk.. and he was telling me about what happened to you two and all that.."**

" **Oh.."** Jin looked away, remembering the stuff that had happened.

" **By the way, what did happen? Jimin said him and Jungkook and Taehyung did something..?"**

" **u-uh..."** Jin wasn't sure if he should tell Y/N, but Yoongi did say that Y/N could help this mess. Maybe Yoongi was right, for once?

" **Seokjin, I can promise you that I can help with whatever happened, okay?"** Y/N pleaded with Jin.

Jin sighed. " **I don't know.."** Jin honestly couldn't. He couldn't do it, he couldn't make Y/N worry.

" **Oh, alright."** Y/N said. " **Well, I should be going!"**

" **Alright, bye!"** Jin said, waving goodbye to Y/N as they left.

Jin laid in his bed, soon falling asleep.

Y/N left, walking out of the hospital.

* * *

Y/N soon reached the Bts dorm / house. _Same old dorm, huh?_ Y/N smiled.

Y/N knocked on the door.

" **Get the door, hyung!"**

" **Yah! I'm not your servant!"**

" **Please?"**

" **Fine.."**

Y/N could hear through the door. Yoongi opened the door.

" **Y/N! What are you doing here?"** Yoongi looked unfazed, but his voice sure was surprised.

" **Oh, I wanted to visit."** _How many times am I going to have to say this? Sigh..._

" **Come in, then."** Yoongi let Y/N in.

" **Hey, Y/N!"** Jungkook said. " **Wanna play Overwatch with me?"**

 _Overwatch...?_ Y/N had heard about the game, and had played it a bit, but Y/N hadn't really grasped the game controls and stuff. " **Maybe later."**

" **Aww... okay. Hyung, wanna play another match?"**

" **Sure. I'm going to beat you this time, I promise!"**

" **Sure, you will.."** Jungkook snickered, starting a new match.

Y/N smiled at them as they went randomly into another room, seeing Taehyung and Namjoon.

" **Hey, Y/N!"** Namjoon smiled.

" **Hey."** Y/N said, sitting down. They had to get to the point, right? They would know.

" **Let me get straight to the point, because Seokjin will not tell me. What happened? And do not lie. I want to know the truth."** Y/N said, seriously.

Namjoon and Taehyung looked at each other, awkwardly.

Taehyung took a deep breath, sighing. " **Well..."**

Taehyung explained to Y/N what had happened with him, Jimin, and Jungkook.

Y/N looked at Taehyung in shock. " **Oh, really?"**

Taehyung nodded. " **Oh! Hyung, you have to tell Y/N about the fight."**

Namjoon sighed. He explained to Y/N about the fight.

Y/N couldn't believe this. _They have really changed in 7 years, huh?_

" **Look, I promise it'll be okay. I'll help you fix this."** Y/N said, reassuringly.

Namjoon and Taehyung only nodded. " **Okay. If you say so."**

" **So... can I stay over? Maybe for a while, just to hang out together?"**

" **Oh, okay."**

Y/N walked away, leaving Namjoon and Taehyung. Y/N walked over to where Yoongi and Jungkook were.

" **Hey, can I play?"** Y/N asked.

" **Oh, alright. Here."** Jungkook handed Y/N a controller. " **Do you know how to play?"**

" **No.."**

" **Then, let me teach you!" Jungkook said, teaching Y/N how to play.**

" **Hey! You said you didn't know how to play! How come you're beating me?"**

" **Haha, I don't know. I guess I'm just good at playing these games."**

" **Well, you're certainly doing better than me."**

" **Well, Yoongi... maybe you're just bad at it."**

" **Yeah.."**

" **Or maybe you suck at playing and I'm the king."**

" **Jeon Jeongguk!"**

" **Fine.."**

And they soon fell asleep, next to the controllers.

Namjoon and Taehyung smiled, picking them up and bringing them to their rooms, and then going to sleep.

Jimin soon reached home, walking in, only to hear silence, and the others sleeping.

He smiled, walking over to his room, and starting to fall asleep.

* * *

( next day )

Jin woke up, groaning as the sunlight hit his eyes. What time was it? ( 2! 3! ) 4? 5?

He looked over to the clock. _10:30?!_

_Oh, wait.. I'm still in the hospital._

_Dang it. When will I get out of here..?_

Jin facepalmed himself, sighing.

" **Hello?"** Jin looked over to the doctor, started a bit.

" **Yes?"**

" **You and Jung Hoseok will be discharged today."**

" **Oh, okay."** Jin got up, collected his stuff, and walked over to Hoseok's room.

" **Hoseok, we're getting discharged."** Jin said, looking over to see Hoseok, who was just looking through his phone.

Hoseok didn't even look at Jin, instead just getting up and getting his stuff.

" **Are you still mad at me?"** Jin asked.

" **..Maybe."** Hoseok said, not minding Jin.

" **Hey.. I'm sorry, alright?"** Jin asked, worried.

" **Sure. Alright."** Hoseok mumbled. " **C'mon, let's go."**

 _Why is Hoseok acting weird?_ Jin thought.

Jin and Hoseok walked out of the hospital, soon reaching home.

Jin knocked on the door. Namjoon opened the door.

" **Seokjinnie-hyung!"** Namjoon squealed, unintentionally.

Jin laughed. " **Hey, Namjoonie."** Jin hugged Namjoon, both of them walking in.

Hoseok stayed silent, until the rest of the members started crowding around the two of them.

They then looked to Hoseok, as they looked at him confused and worried.

He was still in bandages, and he looked mad.

" **Min Fucking Yoongi."** Hoseok growled.

Yoongi looked over at Hoseok, a bit scared, but acting like he wasn't. _Damn his poker face will be the end for me. Ugh._

" **..Yes?"**

" **You big fucking cheater. Me and You need to have a talk."**

" **What.. do you mean?"**

" **...maybe Jimin would like to explain, hmm? You saw it, didn't you? And oh how would Taehyung feel?"**

They all stared at Jimin, demanding to know.

" **Jimin.. let's see it."** One said.

Jimin paused. " **The suspense is** _ **killing me now.**_ " Another chimed in.

Jimin seemed worried. " **Please, just..."**

" _ **Do Your Thang."**_

" **And don't sugarcoat it. Please don't. Just tell us the** _ **truth.**_ "

" _ **Okay."**_

* * *

well... hey. i haven't posted in so long, sorry i was thinking of an idea for this and now there is 3 weeks break so keep you updated!


	12. Vkook Chapter 9

Jimin didn't say anything. Hoseok got impatient, then snatched Seokjin's phone out of his hand, which he had been holding. He scrolled through the chats until he found the picture, showing it to everyone else.

 **" You guys were dating?!"** Namjoon exclaims. Seokjin sighed, at the dumbness of his ''boyfriend''.

Yoongi glared at Jungkook, who only looked ashamed. Yoongi then looks over to Jimin, who winks at him. Yoongi feels angry, but empty at the fact that Hoseok thinks that he cheated.

Taehyung stays quiet, only looking down. Processing that yes, his boyfriend did cheat on him days after they started dating.

 **"Taehyung..?''** Seokjin whispered.

Taehyung only walked away, feeling sad and disappointed. Jungkook felt so guilty, not realising that Jimin had set him up.

Then, Hoseok interrupted. **"..why would you do this to me?''** Hoseok whispered.

Yoongi tried to explain. **" Hoseok, I-''**

**''What?! This picture clearly shows that you cheated! I don't need your explanation!''**

**''Wait, please. I can explain..''**

**''Explain? There's nothing to explain! You cheated, fair and square.''**

**''I didn't. Please, Jungkook let me on-"**

**'' Jungkook wouldn't do something like that! And even getting the maknae in love problems?!''**

**"..."** At this point, Hoseok was screaming at Yoongi, tears brimming his eyes.

The other members stood, shocked at his outburst.

Hoseok squinted his eyes, trying not to cry in front of Yoongi.

 **"Why did you pretend to love me..?''** Hoseok shouted, tears streaming down his face as he ran upstairs, where Taehyung had previously went.

Yoongi felt so.. dejected. Hoseok had screamed at him. He usually wasn't the type of person to do such a thing.

Jimin stared at Jungkook and caught eyes, smiling as their plan had worked. But Jungkook felt betrayed and he didn't know why.

Namjoon noticed the stares between Jimin and Jungkook. _Was there something going on between them?_ Namjoon questioned to himself. He'd have to ask Jungkook about it later.

Seokjin sighed. **''Why do you guys have to be in love problems all the time?''** He walked upstairs. **"I'm going to talk to them."** He called out.

Yoongi glanced over at Jimin. **''We need to talk.''** They both walked away.

Namjoon looked at Jungkook. Now it was his chance to talk.

But he had to make sure that he didn't say anything that could make Jungkook cry, because if he did, he wouldn't be able to talk after.

**''So.. I saw you and Jimin glance at each other. Is there something we don't know?''**

Jungkook stayed quiet.

 **''I won't tell anyone. It's between us. The two of us.''** Namjoon added.

 **''..okay.''** Jungkook said.

**''.. me and Jimin planned this."**

**"What do you** **mean?"**

Jungkook explained everything to Namjoon.

Namjoon sighed.

**"Jungkook.. did you see how Hoseok was? He's hasn't been this angry since that time we accidentally forgot him at the gas station."**

" **I know, but.."** Jungkook couldn't talk, tears brimming his eyes.

Namjoon noticed.

**"But you don't know that Jimin used you?''**

**"What?!"**

**"It's because remember he liked Taehyung? And you were in his way, so the logical thing for Jimin to do was to eliminate you from his path, but he found a way to get Hoseok, too. I don't know why, though it is a 2 in 1."**

Jungkook stayed quiet. He was furious.

 **"Thank you, hyung."** He whispered, storming away.(To find Yoongi and apologise, and to find Jimin, to talk to him.) Namjoon had a worried feeling, so he followed Jungkook.

* * *

Seokjin walked upstairs, trying to find one or the other.

He paused. Which room should he go to?

Before, they were roommates, but since they were now famous worldwide, they had moved into a bigger dorm and the only people to share a room was j-hope.

Still, Hoseok was a bit mad at him too, right?

So he settled for Taehyung's room, first.

 **"Taehyung?"** Seokjin said.

No answer. Seokjin peeked in, slowly opening the door.

What he saw made his heart break a little.

A wrecked Taehyung, who had been sobbing but was now just staring at the ground emotionless.

What really got to him was his eyes. Dull. Like something had broke inside of him. Like something HAD broke him. Or someone..

Taehyung looked up, staring at Seokjin. **"..seokjin?"**

 **"Hey, Tae."** Seokjin sat down beside him. **"You doing alright?"**

 **"oh, seokjin-hyung.."** Taehyung cracked, sobbing into Seokjin's chest.

Seokjin knew that his dongsaengs only called him "seokjin-hyung" whenever they were damn serious. They usually said 'jin-hyung'' or something of the sort.

 **"ssh..."** Seokjin comforted him.

**''hyung?''**

**''yes?''**

**"why did Jungkook cheat?''**

**"you guys were dating?''**

**"was it not obvious?"**

**"well.."**

**" but seriously. answer my question."**

**".. i don't know, Taehyung. You have to ask him yourself."**

**" But I don't want to."**

**"..."** Seokjin didn't know what to say.

Taehyung noticed. **" It's alright, go and talk to Hoseok. I'm sure he's more heartbroken than me.''**

**" You sure?"**

**"yeah. don't sweat it."**

**"okay."** Seokjin said, leaving to go see Hoseok.

 _did i do something wrong..?_ Taehyung thought, the memories of them coming back to haunt him.

* * *

 **" What the fuck?!"** Yoongi said at Jimin, after pulling him aside.

**"What?''**

**" You did something, didn't you?''**

**"Of course not."**

**"Liar! You must've planned something with Jungkook!''**

**"Maybe I did.."**

**" You bitch!''**

**" ..but maybe we can forget it~"**

And with that, Jimin kissed Yoongi.

Yoongi didn't know what to do. Was he supposed to do something? But it felt so nice..

Jungkook found them, but saw what happened.

He smirked taking a picture. _Revenge.._

And then walked away, bumping into Namjoon, who had ran into him. They both fell.

And now they were in an awkward position.

**"Hyung.. get off me!"**

**" I- s-sorry.."** Namjoon quickly got off of Jungkook.

 **"It's alright."** Jungkook said, getting up.

Little did they know, someone had took a picture.

**" Why did you take a picture?"**

**" For revenge."**

**" What do you mean?"**

**" Seokjin-hyung had the picture, did he not?"**

**" Yeah.."**

**" So we can use this to hurt him!"**

**"Wow.. you're as ruthless as me.."**

**" Yeah."**

* * *

**"Hoseok..?"**

Seokjin entered his room.

**"hyung?"**

**" hey."**

**".. Why did Yoongi have to do that?"**

**" Well.. I don't know either, but I'm sure he had a reason. You should talk to him."**

**" I don't want to talk to a cheater!"** Hoseok shouted at Seokjin.

 **"Oh.."** Seokjin winced.

 **" oh.. sorry.."** Hoseok sniffed.

**"It's alright. You okay?"**

**"Yeah."** _No._

**"Sure?"**

Hoseok paused. Was he going to lie to his hyung?

Yes. Yes he was.

 **"Yeah. Just a bit disappointed at Yoongi-hyung and stuff."** Hoseok hummed.

Seokjin only nodded.

**".. help me get revenge."**

**"what..?!"**

**"i dont care. he cheated, its my turn."**

**"well you cant say that! hes only done it once.."**

**"he'll do it again!"**

**"no, he wont!"**

**"get out."**

**"Huh? Hoseok, I-"**

Hoseok glared at Seokjin.

Seokjin sighed, walking out, closing the door behind him.

Hoseok wanted to cry again.

**"Revenge, huh? I can help."**

Hoseok looked up.

**_Taehyung?_ **


	13. Sope Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 and 2 are gone forever. From what I can remember, Chapter 1 is them walking through a park and holding hands and just being cute, and idk about Chapter 2 but one of the members saw them and yeah.

Yoongi looked down in sheer terror. It was never meant to be this way.

Hoseok looked at them, his eyes widening. He had to say something, but was he obliged to say it?

Yoongi then ran up to his room and slammed the door close. "Dang it, Yoongi. Way to throw me under the bus."

The member waited impatiently for an answer. "Well..? I promise, no homo." Jungkook said and smiled.

*sigh* oh boy was this going to be hard to explain to the manager and the other members...

"Y-Yes. I can understand if you don't support it."

The members stood silently. Then...

"well, congrats!" Jimin and Jungkook hugged Hoseok.

"Are you serious...?" Jin and Namjoon stared at Hoseok.

Taehyung didn't say anything. " I'm going to check on Yoongi-Hyung."

Hoseok just nodded for approval. He looked back at Namjoon and Jin.

"How are we going to explain this to the fans? The manager? I don't think we're even allowed to date, and you two are possibly going to slow down work production!" Jin screamed.

Jimin and Jungkook ran upstairs, scared, but also to check on their other Hyung.

Namjoon got angry.

"Is that all you care about, Jin-Hyung? Work production? Reactions? If they want to date, let them date! It's their life! I didn't expect you to be like this, Hyung." And with that, Namjoon walked away, somewhere else.

Hoseok stared at Jin in awe. "Holy..."

Jin sighed. "It's ok, I guess. Just don't let it bother things." Jin walked the direction Namjoon did.

Hoseok ran upstairs, only to find something horrific.

"Y-Yoongi...?"

He was going to commit suicide...

What a **scenery.**


	14. Sope Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Chapter 4 and 5 are also gone. Just to summarize from what I can remember, Yoongi's in a coma for a long time. That's why Seokjin and Namjoon are like nervous and stuff. The other members don't know.  
> Also the random letters at the end of each section say "Jimin saw" which I honestly don't remember what it means  
> I think it most likely means that Jimin knows that Yoongi's in a coma

warning; mention of self harm, a bit detailed. will show when its the part.

A few months has gone by since the incident of Yoongi. BTS were still going, as a 6 member group. Fans were still worried about Yoongi, but they respected that it would be like it for a while. The haters say that Yoongi won't come back, but armys can handle the hate.

Namjoon rolled his eyes as he saw yet another hate tweet. _Haters gonna hate, huh? Ooh, that's a good line. Didn't I use that for Mic Drop, though? Haha._

J

* * *

The 6 members were currently driving home, as they had finished practicing yet another dance. They had just released their new album, MOTS; 7.

Jungkook and Taehyung were talking, endlessly. Jimin sat in the front, with Seokjin driving.

Namjoon was in the back, looking over to see Hoseok. He was just blankly staring outside.

 _Something always seem off.. but you act okay. You make me confused._ Namjoon thought.

Hoseok turned around, catching Namjoon off guard. **" Hey, Joon?"**

 **" Um.. yeah?"** Namjoon replied.

**" How's Yoongi, anyway?"**

The whole car suddenly got quiet. Too quiet.

Namjoon and Seokjin glanced at each other, catching eyes through the mirror in the front. Namjoon's eyes saying _what do we do?!_ and Seokjin eyes saying _Well.. shit._

Seokjin was sweating bullets, trying to focus on the road. **" I'm sure he's doing well. He's still in the hospital."**

 **" Can't we visit him?"** Jungkook asked. Taehyung just shrugged.

Seokjin suddenly stomped on the brakes, making everyone lurch forward.

 **".. Let's not talk about him."** Seokjin said with a glaring tone. The others got a bit nervous, why was their hyung so mad all of a sudden?

 **" Okay.."** Jungkook muttered. Jimin stared at Seokjin in awe as he continued to drive, his attitude completely changing.

Namjoon looked over to Hoseok again, who had stayed quiet. Just looking outside again.

They soon reached home. They got out of the car, going inside.

 **" Hey, Jin-hyung? Can I talk to you?"** Taehyung asked.

 **" Okay."** Seokjin said, both of them walking to a different room.

 **" Wanna play some Overwatch?"** Jungkook asked Jimin.

**" But I don't know how."**

**" I can teach you."**

**" Okay. Let me use the bathroom first, though."** Jimin said, walking away. Jungkook walked to the living room, where the controllers were.

Namjoon watched as Hoseok walked upstairs. Namjoon decided to follow him.

I

* * *

Seokjin felt nervous, sitting down as he looked at Taehyung, who kept on glancing at him.

**" So.. what did you want to talk about?"**

**" I know you lied."** Taehyung said, his poker face was coming out well.

 **" No I didn't!"** Seokjin whined.

**" I saw you and Namjoon catch eyes. What do you both know, huh? I know you both know something."**

**" You're a terrible liar. I saw you sweating. And plus.."** Taehyung added.

 **" What?!"** Seokjin asked, impatiently.

**" I visited Yoongi in the hospital."**

M

* * *

Taehyung sat in the hospital, legs swinging back and forth, staring at his second oldest hyung.

Wondering why he had ever tried to commit suicide.

 **"Hyung. We release a new album, it is MOTS;7. I hope it reaches big charts, but without you.."** Taehyung said, to the unconscious lying body before him.

Taehyung tried to hold back the tears.

**" I miss you. I wish you were here."**

**" Visiting time is over, sir. You'll have to leave."**

**"Oh, okay."** Taehyung looked over at Yoongi.

 **" Goodbye."** Taehyung said, getting up and leaving.

I

* * *

**" Oh.."**

**" Hyung.. why did you lie..?"**

**" I do not want to hurt Hoseok, Tae."**

**" But.. you can't keep secrets."**

**" I know.."**

**" I'll keep the secret, though. I promise I won't tell Jiminie or Kook-ah."**

**" Oh. Okay."**

They heard a sound.

 **" What was that?"** Seokjin asked.

 **" I don't know. It sounded like either steps, or a scream."** Taehyung said, confused.

 **" Maybe it was both. Anyway, I'm going to leave."** Taehyung added, getting up and leaving.

 **" Alright. Bye."** Seokjin waved. He sighed, hoping that Taehyung would actually keep the secret.

N

* * *

warning; mention of self harm ahead. scroll until the three dots to skip the part.

Before, when they were talking..

Hoseok ran to his room. He missed Yoongi so dearly, and even the mention of him could break him.

Today was the day he's done it again. He thought it's a tribute to Yoongi.

He grabs the blade sitting in his drawer, lifting his sleeves up to show all the little and big cuts.

Some were still a bit fresh, others were more faded.

He brings the blade to his skin, the blade slowly making its way, digging into his skin. A little blood drips out.

He continues with the process, letting out his feelings into the cuts. Which was usually anger. Or sadness. They showed in the previous cuts.

One example was when he found out about.. Yoongi's depression. They helped Yoongi, of course.

But Hoseok felt so guilty that he never noticed that the night of that day, he cut harshly.

It was only a few, as they would surely notice. It was also because it hurt. Alot.

He was new to this kind of thing back then.

But now he cut like it was nothing.

S

* * *

.

...

Namjoon peeked in, only to feel horror as he saw Hoseok doing what he should of never have.

There was faint running behind him. Namjoon was too terrified to notice, though.

He screamed in horror. Hoseok turned around, Namjoon seeing all the hurt on his arms.

He walked over to Hoseok, taking the blade out of his hand.

 **" Why, hyung? Is it because of Yoongi-hyung?"** Namjoon said, his voice cracking.

He wasn't one to cry usually in front of others, but the sight made him sad.

 **" Namjoon-ah, I.."** Hoseok burst into tears.

Namjoon could only pull him into a hug.

 **" Namjoon.. I miss Yoongi so much, why won't hyung let us visit him?"** Hoseok sobbed into Namjoon's arms.

Namjoon didn't know how to respond.

**" Namjoon?"**

**" Y-Yes?"** Namjoon was on the verge of tears, too.

 **" It's okay to cry."** Hoseok whispered, hugging Namjoon **" It's okay, cry. I miss him too."**

Namjoon let his tears fall, hugging Hoseok and sobbing together.

 **" Please.. promise me you won't do it again. For Y-.."** Namjoon didn't want to mention Yoongi again.

**" hmm?"**

**" for yourself.. and for me."** _nice save, namjoon. nice save._

**" Okay.."** Hoseok said.

They cried together for a while, soon stopping and letting go of each other.

A

* * *

**" Do you want to take a walk?"** Namjoon asked, after a while of crying. **" To clear our minds."**

 **" That would be nice."** Hoseok sniffed, wiping his tears, getting up.

They walked downstairs, putting on their coats.

 **" Where are you going?"** Jungkook asked.

 **" A walk."** Namjoon said, walking out with Hoseok, closing the door.

 **" Whatever."** Jungkook said. He turned back to his game.

Taehyung then walked downstairs, seeing Jimin and Jungkook.

 **" Can I join?"** Taehyung asked, sitting down.

 **" Next round. I'm busy."** Jungkook said, very focused on his game.

Taehyung smiled, sitting next to Jimin, watching Jungkook play.

He felt Jimin pant like he had been running.

Taehyung ignored that, instead cheering Jungkook on.

W

* * *

Namjoon relaxed as the breeze hit his skin. The wind flowing through his soft hair, and himself staring at the nature around him.

Hoseok smiled at how cute Namjoon was being. He himself was forgetting all the pain he had in him, instead relaxing for once, letting those feelings go away.

He believed everything felt right at the moment.

But of course someone has to spill the truth.

Right?

* * *

this seems like it is in namjoon's pov this chapter.


	15. Sope Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't even done

Namjoon and Hoseok continued walking, talking about random things along the way.

"You know, I wonder why Seokjin won't tell us anything. He seemed a bit too worried when we brought it up." Hoseok wondered.

"I'm.. not sure either. He's acting weird." Namjoon played along.

"It doesn't matter though, he'll be okay, right?" Hoseok asked.

"Surely he will." Namjoon looked away.

They kept on walking and soon, they went home.

Hoseok walked upstairs, seeing the maknae line. He went in, walking over and sitting down.

"Oh, hyung. Hi." Jungkook said.

Hoseok noticed Taehyung looking a bit shifty, but ignored it.

"You can watch, if you want." Jimin said.

Hoseok smiled, getting comfortable and watching them play.

.

Seokjin sighed. Sooner or later they would have to tell Hoseok.

He just didn't know when he would tell him.

He looked up as Namjoon walked in, closing the door.

"Namjoon. Taehyung knows!" Seokjin said, exasperated.

"What?!" Namjoon exclaimed, surprised.

"Yeah. He visited Yoongi at the hospital.." Seokjin said.

"Oh. Hopefully he won't tell Hoseok. He's wondering why you won't let him visit Yoongi."

"Jeez, uh. I guess we have to." Seokjin said, getting up.

"No, we can't." Namjoon stopped Seokjin.

"Why not? He's one step closer to finding out.."

"I promised him that Yoongi was fine."

"Didn't we both? ..I guess you're right."

"Good." Namjoon left the room.

Seokjin sat back down, doubting if he should tell Hoseok or not.

.


	16. 55 Fiction

Suga and J-hope was walking in the park.

Suga noticed J-hope looked sad. "What happened?"

"I just feel like I'm not good enough for anyone."

"You are good enough for me." Yoongi hugged Hoseok.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Hoseok smiled. "Then let's continue walking."

And so they did, happily.

this was hard, surprisingly.


	17. Namjoon + Crabs

\- basically namjoon has this really big obsession with crabs because they "saved his life" one day as a child


	18. Minjoon Prince AU

Jimin looked at himself in the mirror. Today he was going to go to the royal dance, and he didn't look half ready for it. He wasn't sure of himself when he got the invitation for it.

"Butler!" Jimin called. His butler, Seokjin, quicky came. "Yes, your highness?"

"I'm still not sure what I'm going to wear for the dance. Every suit, every tie, it doesn't fit the style of me! I just can't find what I'm looking for." Jimin sputtered, Seokjin not surprised. He's seen worse with the bratty prince [Although he doesn't tell him that. He'd be fired and beheaded in days].

"I'm sure you will find something that suits you. I personally think that you should wear something that makes you comfortable. In both ways, I mean. It should fit you and you should feel proud wearing it." Seokjin replied.

"Comfortable..." Jimin thought to himself, thinking Then, it clicked.

"Wait! You just gave me a great idea!" Jimin said. "Tell Mr. Jung that I want him to tailor me a dress."

"Sir, you do know that the royals would never approve of you wearing a dress, right?" Seokjin asked.


End file.
